Mask
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: 'Silahkan bersenang hati, tapi tunggulah suatu saat nanti. Aku Kim Jaejong akan menuntut balas untuk semua perbuatan kalian, dan aku lah yang akan menjadi malaikat kematian kalian suatu saat nanti'...YunJae
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Author : Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Flashback**

" _Keluar kau anak sialan, kau tidak pantas disini"_

" _Ahjumma, Ahjushi jangan usir Joongie...hiks hiks"_

 _Rintik-rintik hujan turut menemani isak tangis seorang namja kecil berumur sebelas tahun, tubuhnya yang kecil dan rapuh terpaksa harus terpental keluar rumah karena di dorong dua orang paruh baya_

" _Wae? Kau pikir kami sudi merawatmu hah" bentak seorang namja paruh baya._

" _Kau itu anak pembawa sial dan menyusahkan, orangtuamu saja mati karena kecelakaan akibat mempunyai anak pembawa sial sepertimu" hardik yeoja paruh baya._

" _Ta...tapi Joongie bukan pembawa sial...hiks hiks, umma dan appa hiks mengatakan kalau joongie anak yang baik...huweeee" tangis namja kecil itu._

 _Bukannya merasa iba atau kasihan, kedua orang paruh baya itu malah tidak peduli terhadapnya dan lebih memilih menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang namja kecil yang terus terisak lirih._

" _Selamat menikmati hidup di jalanan Joongie...hahaha"_

 _ **Blamm**_

 _Pintu rumah itu tertutup rapat dengan bantingan yang keras, membuat sang namja kecil semakin terisak dan ketakutan._

" _Ahjusshi, Joongie mohon buka pintu nya, Joongie takut. Ahjumma biarkan Joongie masuk, diluar hujan dan Joongie benci petir...hiks hiks"._

 _Setelah sekian lama memohon, namja kecil itu kelelahan dan merasa jika usahanya hanya sia-sia dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mewah yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung hingga kematian tragis kedua orangtua nya._

' _Silahkan bersenang hati, tapi tunggulah suatu saat nanti. Aku Kim Jaejong akan menuntut balas untuk semua perbuatan kalian, dan aku lah yang akan menjadi malaikat kematian kalian suatu saat nanti'._

 _Janji itu sudah terucap, dendam itu sudah mendarah daging. Jiwa yang awalnya masih sangat suci dan polos, menjadi jiwa yang membawa sejuta luka dan dendam._

 _ **TBC or NO**_

 _ **What do you think about this fanfiction ?**_

 _ **If you like, I will countinue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Author : Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang _namja_ cantik terlihat bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya yang empuk dan selimutnya yang hangat. Tak di pedulikannya hari yang sudah tidak pagi lagi itu.

 _Cklekk_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Srakkk_

Sampai seseorang membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, membuat sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya dan membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Aish, ya _hyung_ tutup kembali tirainya" bentak _namja_ cantik itu pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ tersebut.

"Oh ayo lah _dongsaeng hyung_ , kau harus bangun. Tidak kah kau lihat ini tidak lagi pagi". Ucap orang tersebut.

"5 menit lagi _hyung_ ". Tawarnya

"Yakkkk Jin Jaejoong cepat bangun sekarang atau hyung akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi dan memandikan mu". Seru hyungnya.

" _Ne ne_ aku bangun dan _hyung_ keluarlah dulu dari kamarku".

"Oh baiklah".

Setelah orang yang di panggilnya _hyung_ itu keluar dari kamarnya, Jaejoong aka Jin Jaejoong atau yang dulu dikenal sebagai Kim Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar dikepala ranjangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya ketika berumur sebelas tahun, saat dia diusir dari rumahnya sendiri, kehujanan dan kedinginan.

Saat itu lah keluarga Jin menemukannya ketika terjatuh hendak menyebrang jalan, mereka membawanya pulang dan merawatnya karena demam tinggi. Dia sangat bahagia karena ada orang yang berhati mulia mau menolongnya dan menganggapnya sebagai anak, dia juga bahagia karena tidak hanya mendapat orangtua tapi juga mendapat seorang _hyung_ seperti Jin Yihan yang sangat menyayanginya dan menjaganya.

Tapi, kebahagiaannya tidaklah bertahan lama. Jin _appa_ dan Jin _eomma_ meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang akan membawa mereka terbang ke Jepang. Saat itu, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terpukul atas peristiwa itu dan sempat ingin meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jin yang selama ini merawatnya.

Namun, saat teringat akan Yihan yang pasti lebih terpukul darinya, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Yihan sangat menyayanginya, apa lagi sekarang mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtua dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Baik Jaejoong dan Yihan sama-sama berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Hah". Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir chery nya, sungguh jika mengingat semua masa lalu itu membuat Jaejoong marah sekaligus terharu. Marah karena kelakuan kedua orang yang mengusirnya dan terharu karena bisa bertemu keluarga Jin yang baik hati.

"Seharusnya aku mulai mencari cara untuk membalas kedua manusia iblis itu dan keluarganya, membunuh orangtua ku dengan kecelakaan yang disengaja dan mengusirku. Hah, aku mungkin dulu terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kenyataan tentang kematian orangtua ku. Tapi, _appa, eomma_ kalian tenang saja karena aku akan membalas mereka". Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membuka matanya memutuskan untuk segera mandi sebelum _hyung_ nya itu mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Oh Joongie kau sudah mandi?" tanya Yihan saat Jaejoong mulai mendekati meja makan untuk sarapan.

" _Ne_ , ah _hyung_ nanti selesai sarapan Joongie ijin pergi ke taman. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar". Jaejoong membalas ucapan hyungnya.

"Ke taman? Sendiri?". Yihan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, tumben adiknya ini ingin ke taman karena biasa nya dia lebih memilih di apartment mereka.

" _Ne_ dan sama siapa lagi jika bukan dengan _food monster_ yang menyebalkan itu _hyung_ ". Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, haha anak itu memang menyebalkan dan sering menghabiskan isi kulkas kita. Tapi, _hyung_ menyayanginya seperti _hyung_ menyayangimu Joongie". Ucap Yihan sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Jaejoong.

Yihan maklum jika Jaejoong membutuhkan udara segar karena sejak ditemukan orangtua nya dan tinggal bersama mereka, Jaejoong memilih untuk home schooling. Saat lulus home schooling, Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena dia terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang diluar sana. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya memiliki satu teman yaitu Shim Changmin sang food monster, tetangga apartment mereka yang kelebihan kalsium itu.

Dan Yihan juga menyadari jika Jaejoong hanya akan bersikap manja dan ramah saat bersamanya dan Changmin, tapi akan bersikap dingin dan tak peduli saat bersama orang lain.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

 _Cklek_

"PAGIII YIHAN _HYUNG_ , JOONGIE _HYUNG_ ". Teriak seseorang sehingga membuat mereka menutup telinga mereka.

"Yakkk Shim Changmin, tidak bisakah kau jangan berteriak seperti itu dan seharusnya kau menunggu dibukakan pintu bukannnya malah masuk sendiri". Marah Yihan pada Changmin.

"Hehehe _mian hyung_ , oh Joongie _hyung_ aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu". Ucap Changmin.

" _Ne_ , apa kau sudah sarapan Minnie ah?". Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku baru sudah sarapan _hyung_ tapi nanti kau harus mentraktirku pizza ne...hahaha"

Jaejoong dan Yihan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan mendengar penuturan Changmin itu, sungguh mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Changmin memiliki nafsu makan yang besar seperti itu.

Setelah membersihkan bekas sarapan mereka, Jaejoong dan Changmin hendak pergi ketaman. Namun, suara bel mengurungkan niat mereka untuk sementara.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

" _Ne_ tunggu sebentar". Yihan berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu untuk tamu dipagi hari mereka.

 _Cklekk_

"Oh kau Yunho, tidak ku sangka kau datang dan kenapa kau membawa jidat lebar dan pantat bebek ini". Ucap Yihan pada tamunya.

"Yakkk Yihan seharusnya kau mempersilahkan kami masuk, bukannya menghina jidat dan kekasihku ini." Teriak _namja_ berjidat lebar.

" _Ne_ silahkan masuk".

Mereka berempat masuk dan menuju ruang tamu apartement mewah Yihan dan Jaejoong ini, sehingga membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berada disana penasaran akan tamu Hyungnya.

" _Nugu hyung_?". Tanya Changmin

"Ah Joongie, Minnie kenalkan mereka sahabat _hyung_ sekaligus rekan kerja _Hyung_. Dia Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan kekasihnya Kim Junsu".

"Wooahhh tapi kenapa teman _hyung_ jidatnya begitu lebar?" tanya Changmin memasang tampang polos.

"Hahaha sudah kau jangan seperti itu Minnie, ah iya kenalkan Dia Shim Changmin tetangga kami dan Jin Jaejoong adikku". Yihan memperkenalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin pada teman-temannya.

" _Annyeong_ Shim Changmin". Changmin memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hmmm, Jaejoong". Sedangkan jaejoong memasang wajar datar dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang dingin. " _Hyung_ kami pergi dulu". Ucapnya tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, keadaan menjadi hening diantara mereka, hingga Junsu membuka suara nya.

"Dia _dongsenagmu hyung_? Kenapa sikapnya dingin begitu?". Tanya Junsu penasaran

"Dia belum terlalu mengenal kalian". Ucap Yihan.

"Yihan ah". Panggil seseorang membuat Yihan menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Ne, wae_ Yunho ah?". Tanyanya.

"Dia... _Dongsaengmu yeoppo_ ". Ucap Yunho

"Lalu?" tanya Yihan penasaran, begitu pula Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Aku... menyukainya dan ini adalah _Love at the First Sight_ ". Jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum kepada Yihan. "Aku ingin menjadikannya kekasihku, aku suka sikapnya yang dingin itu". Tambahnya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

" _MWO"._ Teriak Yihan, Yoochun dan Junsu secara bersamaan, shock mendengar perkataan Yunho.

'Dan aku akan menaklukkan sikap dingin Jaejong dengan caraku sendiri' batin Yunho.

 **TBC or END**

 **What dou you think about this ff?**

 **Mian pendek karena membuatnya disela-sela mengerjakan proposal**

 **Konfliknya belum terlihat untuk chapter ini.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **, nin nina, lovgravanime14, jungkimcaca,dheaniyuu**

 **Lunabie, readeraja, shipper89, abilhikmah, hyemi han**

 **Hiruzent.1, zuuxjj, indahjae, yeye uun, lawliet jung**

 **Shancez, nabratz, artemis jung, momo chan, .94043**

 **Kaha, akiramia44, aprilyarahmadani, dienha, 5351, cha yeoja hongki, ayu**

 **Atas review kalian, dan mian atas keterlambatan update nya... #boww**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Author : Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others, OOC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan taman yang di datangi Changmin dan Jaejoong begitu ramai, banyak keluarga yang memilih berkumpul disini. Anak-anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian saling mengejar, ibu yang menyiapkan segala bekal yang dibawa dan ayah yang mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain. Pemandangan yang membuat iri, aniya?

"Woaah _hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka kalau Yihan _hyung_ mempunyai sahabat yang tampan". Ucap Changmin.

"Hmmm". Jaejoong hanya bergumam merespon ucapan Changmin.

" _Ne,_ apa lagi Yunho _hyung._ Dia sangat tampan ne?, kecuali _namja_ bernama Yoochun itu walau dia tampan tetap saja jidatnya lebar. Sedangkan Kim Junsu pantatnya seperti bebek...hahaha" Changmin terlihat sangat antusias.

"Janga bilang kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka Minnie ah". Jaejoong memicingkan matanya pada Changmin.

"Eiii _hyung_ , mana mungkin aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Aku sudah punya kekasih di rumah yang selalu siap sedia saat aku kelaparan". Cengir Changmin, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang sedang duduk termenung diruang kerjanya yang terdapat dalam mansion mewah miliknya, pikirannya mengulang kembali perkataan Yihan saat dia berkunjung ke apartment namja itu tadi pagi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Setelah Yunho mengataka hal yang mengejutkan pada Yihan, Yoochun dan Junsu tentang niatnya, Yihan hanya menghela nafas sembari mempersilahkan mereka duduk._

" _Yunho ah, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?". Yihan bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin._

" _Ne aku malah lebih dari yakin Yihan ah, kau tahu dia bahkan lebih indah dari seorang malaikat". Ucap Yunho sembari mengingat kembali wajah Jaejoong._

" _Kau tahu Yunho ah, jika kau serius dengan ucapanmu maka aku tidak keberatan kau mendekati Joongie, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku"._

" _Apa itu?". Yunho bertanya dengan antusias_

" _Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Joongie, dulu kami menemukan Joongie dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Dia sudah kehilangan orangtuanya saat berumur sebelas tahun, diusir oleh paman dan bibinya dari rumah dalam keadaan hujan lebat. Saat itu kami membawanya pulang dan merawat demamnya, satu minggu dia seolah menghindari kami karena ketakutan. Tapi, ummaku selalu berusaha merebut perhatiannya dan akhirnya dia mau menerima kami sebagai keluarga barunya. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu memanjakannya dan menuruti semua keinginannya untuk home schooling dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah". Yihan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Saat orangtuaku meninggal, aku berjanji pada mereka untuk selalu menjaga Joongie dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Jadi Yunho ah, apapun yang terjadi tolong jaga Joongie. Dia menaruh dendam pada paman dan bibi nya, dan lindungi dia agar dia tidak lagi tersakiti"._

" _Ne, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Joongie Yihan ah". Ucap Yunho yakin._

" _Aku harap kau maklum jika nanti Joongie bersikap dingin karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan oranglain selain aku, umma, appa, orangtua Changmin dan Changmin"._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Katakanlah dia gila dan seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, tapi entah kenapa saat melihat mata Jaejoong tadi pagi, seperti ada rasa ingin melindungi dalam dirinya.

'Jaejoong ah, aku akan menjagamu dan tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi. Tak akan pernah, itu janjiku'. Gumamnya penuh keyakinan.

Yunho mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya, Yunho sedikit tidak sabar saat sambungannya tersambung.

"Tolong carikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Bae Doonghoon"

"..."

"Aku membutuhkan informasinya secepat mungkin"

"..."

"Aku tidak menerima kerja yang lamban". Setelah itu Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang ditelponnya hanya bisa berdecih dan menggumam kesal karena waktu istirahatnya terganggu akibat ulah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho sialan, seenaknya sendiri".

 **Jaemin Side**

Saat Jaejoong sedang asyik mengamati sekitar dengan Changmin yang tidak hentinya mengoceh tentang makanan, matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah keluarga yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ paruh baya beserta anak gadisnya, keluarga itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Tidak dipedulikannya segala ocehan Changmin karena tatapannya terlalu terpaku pada keluarga itu, dia mengawasi mereka dengan seksama. Tatapannya terlihat tajam dengan raut wajah dinginnya serta tangannya yang terkepal erat.

'Cih, tak ku sangka setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu mereka secara tidak langsung. Tak akan aku biarkan kebahagiaan kalian bertahan lama, tunggulah waktu nya dan aku akan menghancurkan keluarga kalian seperti kalian menghancurkan keluargaku dulu. Akan aku balaskan dendam _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku'. Tekadnya dalam hati dan seringaian yang menakutkan.

" _Hyung_ , Jae _hyung_ apa kau mendengarku?". Changmin berusaha memanggil Jaejoong yang terlihat melamun.

"Eh oh _ne_ Changmin ah, _mian_ aku tadi melamun". Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah bersalahnya.

" _Ne ne_ lupakan saja, kajja temani aku cari makan dan kau harus mentraktirku _pizza, es krim, jjangmyun, ramen, ttebokki,_ beserta camilannya...hahaha". ucap Changmin penuh semangat setelah itu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yak Shim Changmin jangan lari kau anak nakal, dasar _Food Monster_ ". Jaejoong berteriak dan mengejar Changmin.

 **Other Side**

" _Yeobo_ , tadi aku seperti melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Jaejoong". Ucap seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat saja _yeobo_ , anak sialan itu sudah mati karena kedinginan saat kita usir dulu. Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja apa yang telah kita dapat". Ujar _namja_ paruh baya pada istrinya.

Sedangkan putri mereka yang mendengarkna percakapan orangtuanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terlihat sibuk membolak balik lembaran yang ada ditangannya, tidak sia-sia dia mengandalkan orang kepercayaannya Choi Seunghyun untuk mencari informasi tentang Bae Doonghoon.

"Doonghoon adalah pemilik perusahaan Saphire Group yang bergerak dalam bidang perhiasan seperti berlian, dan bukankah kau salah satu penanam saham terbesar diperusahaannya Yunho ah". Ucap Seunghyun.

" _Jinja_? Aku melupakan fakta itu, hem kau memang bisa diandalkan Seunghyun". Yunho tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Dia juga mempunyai seorang anak perempuan bernama Bae Seulgi dan istrinya bernama Kim Hana, dulu perusahaan itu dipegang oleh Kim Jongwoon. Dia adalah kakak dari Kim Hana dan suami dari Kim Ryeowook, tapi setelah suami istri itu meninggal karena kecelakaan maka perusahaan itu jatuh ketangan Doonghoon". Jelas Seunghyun panjang lebar.

" _Ne gomawo_ Seunghyun ah, kau boleh pergi".

"Baiklah jika kau perlu sesuatu hubungi aku".

" _Ne_ ".

 **Keesokan harinya...**

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Yunho berdiri didepan sebuah apartment mewah dan sesekali merapikan penampilannya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat berantakan didepan pujaan hatinya.

 _Cklekk_

" _Nugu?_ ". Oh ternyata Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu nya.

" _Annyeong_ Jung Yunho _Imnida,_ aku temannya Yihan. Kemarin kita sudah sempat berkenalan". Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli.

"Silahkan masuk". Ujarnya dan Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tamu.

Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman, walaupun dia malas untuk menghadapi teman _hyung_ nya ini tapi dia masih bisa bersikap sopan sebagai tuan rumah.

"Silahkan diminum". Ucapnya

" _Gomawo_ ". Ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa? Jika kau mencari Yihan _hyung_ maka dia sudah berangkat ke jepang tadi pagi untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kami". Ujar Jaejoong datar.

"Ah aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu Joongie ah".

" _Wae_? Dan jangan memanggil aku seperti itu, itu terdengar menjijikan untuk orang yang tidak aku kenal sepertimu".

"Ah _mianhae_ ". Sejujurnya Yunho sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaejoong tapi dia berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Katakan apa mau mu?". Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk berteman denganmu, karena kupikir kau adalah adik dari sahabatku jadi berarti kau juga temanku". Ujar Yunho.

"Aku tidak butuh berteman denganmu dan jangan pernah menganggap aku temanmu".

" _Wae_?". Tanya Yunho.

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak ingin berteman denganmu, maka memang aku tidak ingin. Kau sahabat _hyung_ ku tapi bukan berarti aku juga temanmu". Ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti ini Joongie ah, ini hanya akan membuatmu dijauhi oleh oranglain". Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku Jung shi, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku".

"kim Jaejoong, putra dari Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Diusir dari rumah setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya oleh pamannya Bae Doonghoon dan bibinya Kim Hana kemudian ditemukan dan dirawat oleh keluarga Jin".

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku Jung Yunho shi, dan jangan pernah kau membahas tentang kedua orangtuaku". Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya menatap Yunho marah.

"Aku bukan bersikap seolah aku mengenalmu tapi satu hal yang aku tau Joongie ah, kau hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihanmu, dan sebenarnya kau sangatlah rapuh. Sikap kasar dan dinginmu hanyalah sekedar topeng agar kau tidak terlihat lemah oleh orang lain".

"Pergi kau dari sini". Usir Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga dan melindungimu Joongie ah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti lagi oleh mereka".

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan darimu, aku akan membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang silahkan pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku memukulmu".

"Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi kau jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, kau tahu harus datang pada siapa Joongie ah". Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum keluar dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong menganga tidak percaya. "Karena aku menyukaimu ah ani aku mencintaimu Jaejoong, datanglah padaku dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Sekalipun, aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh". Kemudian Yunho berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termenung sendiri.

'Haruskah aku menerima bantuannya untuk membalaskan dendamku'. Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

 **TBC or END**

 **Eotte, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah review ff ini, mian tidak membalas kalian satu persatu.**

 **Tapi sekali lagi gomawo ne atas dukungan dan partisipasi kalian untuk ff ini.**

 **Mian jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan sesuai harapan kalian.**

 **Gomawo #boww**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Author : Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others, OOC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mwo_? Yunho _hyung_ mendatangi _hyung_?". Pekik Changmin terkejut mendengar cerita dari Jaejoong.

"Yakkkk pelankan sedikit suaramu dongsaeng kurang ajar". Ujar Jaejoong kesal.

Hari itu setelah Yunho mendatagi Jaejoong, Changmin datang ke apartemen Jaejoong dan Yihan. Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang dia alami hari ini pada Changmin, termasuk tawaran Yunho dan pernyataan cintanya.

"Hehehe _mian hyung_ ". Changmin memberi cengiran khasnya.

"Aku bingung Changmin ah, dia menawarkan bantuan untukku dan aku tidak tahu harus menolak atau menerima. Termasuk...". Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya.

"Termasuk apa _hyung_?". Tanya Changmin tidak sabaran.

"Termasuk pernyataan cintanya padaku". Jaejoong menjawab dengan pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Changmin.

"Wah bukankah itu bagus _hyung_ , dengan Yunho _hyung_ yang menyukai _hyung_ berarti _hyung_ akan bertambah kuat melawan mereka."

"Tapi Changmin ah, dia berkata juga menyukaiku".

"Lalu apa salahnya?, kau bisa memanfaatkan itu _hyung._ Aku yakin kalau Yunho _hyung_ adalah orang yang kuat dan dapat diandalkan untuk menjalankan rencanamu"

"Bagaimana kalau Yihan _hyung_ tahu kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan Yunho?". Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Yihan _hyung_ tidak akan tahu, asal _hyung_ bersikap biasa saja dan tidak mencurigakan. Dari awal aku sudah dapat menilai jika Yunho _hyung_ juga bukan orang yang mudah untuk diremehkan". Ucap Changmin.

"Kau benar Changmin ah, aku memang membutuhkan orang yang kuat dalam menjalankan rencanaku. Mungkin Yunho memang orang yang tepat, aku akan menerima tawarannya dan berpura-pura menerima pernyataan cintanya. Aku tidak ingin semua rencana yang sudah aku susun hancur begitu saja, keluarga itu harus hancur seperti mereka menghancurkan keluargaku". Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan mendukung semua rencanamu". Changmin mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan memberinya keyakinan.

"Hutang budi dibalas budi, Hutang nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Tidak satupun dari mereka akan aku lepaskan, termasuk putri mereka satu-satunya juga harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Akan aku buat dia menyaksikan genangan darah kedua orangtuanya". Ucap Jaejoong dengan kilatan mata penuh ambisi dan seringaian mengerikan.

'Aku harap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dan dirimu sendiri hyung, aku berharap Yunho hyung dapat mengubah dirimu yang penuh ambisi dan dendam ini'. Ucap Changmin dalam hati.

Setelah kepulangan Changmin, Jeajoong termenung dikamarnya sembari memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Changmin tadi. Changmin ada benarnya, jika dia menerima tawaran Yunho maka dia aka mendapat tambahan kekuatan untuk melawan pembunuh orangtuanya itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Yunho, dia adalah keponakan dari Jung Jihoon sang ketua _Yakuza_ terkenal di Jepang dan istrinya Jung (Kim) Taehee seorang model yang juga terkenal di Asia beserta sepupunya Jung Yonghwa putra dari Jihoon dan Taehee yang sekarang membantu bisnis orangtuanya baik legal maupun ilegal.

Orangtua Yunho, Jung Siwon seorang pengusaha terkenal dibidang elektronik dan mobil yang diberi nama Hyundai Crop. Sedangkan ibunya Jung (Kim) Kibum seorang designer terkenal Korea. Tidak lupa juga sepupunya yang berada diKorea yaitu Park Yoochun, putra dari Park Kangin seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang tekstil dan Park Joongso (Leeteuk) yang memiliki butik dan bekerja sama dengan Jung Kibum.

Dan Kim Junsu, dia adalah tunangan dari Park Yoochun. Junsu merupakan Putra dari Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, mereka berdua adalah mantan penyanyi dan dancer yang terkenal hingga keluar negeri dan setelah pensiun keduanya membangun perusahaan entertainment yang bernama HK entertainment yang telah banyak melahirkan artis-artis terkenal.

Bukankah itu suatu keuntungan tersendiri untuknya, Yunho dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Korea. Lagipula, Yunho sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan padanya dan itu artinya dia bisa memanfaatkan Yunho untuk rencana balas dendamnya. Keuntungan lainnya adalah tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya termasuk hukum sekalipun.

Dia harus berterima kasih kepada _Hyung_ nya Jin Yihan karena bersahabat dengan Jung Yunho bahkan menjalin kerjasama dengannya, dia harus sedikit menurunkan egonya untuk mencapai keinginannya. Jung Yunho harus berada dalam kendalinya dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun agar dendamku terbalaskan. _Umma, Appa_ tunggulah sebentar lagi mereka akan merasakan penderitaan yang tak terkira. Akan aku rebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita, akan aku buat putrinya merasakan sakitnya kehilanga orangtua". Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat kecelakaan tragis orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Yunho sedang memainkan pulpennya sembari tersenyum sendiri, hal ini membuat Yoochun dan Junsu merasa heran mendapati atasan mereka seperti orang gila. Tunggu dulu, atasan mereka? Bukankah Yoochun dan Junsu mempunyai orangtua yang mewariskan perusahaan mereka pada keduanya, tapi kenapa mereka malah bekerja pada Yunho?.

Alasan mereka adalah kalau mereka tidak ingin menerima sesuatu secara instan, mereka ingin memulai dari bawah dan memilih bekerja sebagai sekretaris kepercayaan Yunho dan jika sudah waktunya mereka akan berhenti dan meneruskan perusahaan orangtua mereka masing-masing.

" _Hyung_ kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?, sangat mengerikan". Ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya.

"Kau benar Chunnie, bahkan lebih baik dia memasang tampang sangarnya daripada tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu". Junsu ikut menimpali.

"Yakkk kalian berdua kenapa malah menghina senyumku eoh, tidak tahukah kalian jika aku sedang bersenang hati sekarang". Ujar Yunho tidak terima dikatakan gila.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang seperti ini?". Tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jaejoong adiknya Yihan, kalian ingat dia?". Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ne, dia adiknya Yihan _Hyung_ yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan itu". Junsu bergidik membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Dan kau diterima oleh Jaejoong?". Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Dia belum menjawab apa-apa bahkan aku juga menawarkan bantuan untuk membantunya balas dendam kepada paman dan bibinya". Ujar Yunho sendu.

"Kau harus bersabar _hyung_ , lagipula Jaejoong butuh waktu karena kalian baru kenal dan dia juga harus menyesuaikan diri dengan orang-orang baru seperti kita". Junsu mencoba menghibur.

"Apa kau yakin akan membantunya _hyung_ , maksudku bukan seperti dirimu saja yang rela melakukan kejahatan?". Tanya Yoochun sangsi.

"Aku yakin Yoochun ah, apapun akan aku lakukan. Jangankan membantunya untuk balas dendam, bahkan jika dia menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri dihadapannya pun aku rela". Jawab Yunho yakin.

"Bukankah kau bisa mencari _namja_ dan _yeoja_ lain, ayolah kau itu tampan dan keren hyung jadi banyak _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejarmu bahkan hanya untuk tidur denganmu". Junsu menimpali ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Tapi dia berbeda Junsu, dia tidak tertarik padaku karena hartaku bahkan hanya untuk tertarik pada wajahku pun tidak, he is my first love". Yunho tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu hanya saling pandang dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, menghadapi Yunho yang sedang jatuh cinta lebih mengerika daripada menghadapi Yunho yang sedang murka.

 **Other Side**

Dikediaman Bae terlihat sepasang suami istri itu beserta putri mereka Bae Seulgi sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga.

" _Yeobo_ , entah kenapa aku merasa jika Jaejoong belumlah meninggal dan orang yang aku lihat ditaman itu adalah Jaejoong". Hana mencurahkan ke khawatirannya kepada Donghoon.

"Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu hana, Jaejoong tidak mungkin selamat ditengah cuaca seperti itu kecuali ada yang berbaik hati menolongnya". Donghoon mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi _yeobo_ bagaimana jika dia memang masih hidup dan merebut apa yang telah kita dapatkan dengan susah payah ini".

"Kalaupun dia masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik kita hana. Jadi, berpikiranlah yang positif".

Seulgi yang tadi hanya menjadi pendengar merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orangtuanya.

" _Umma, Appa_ sebenarnya ada apa?". Tanya nya pada orangtuanya.

"Seulgi ah, sebenarnya semua kekayaan dan kejayaan yang kita nikmati saat ini bukanlah murni milik kita". Ujar Donghoo,

"Apa maksud _appa_?".

"Semua ini adalah milik Joongwoon dan Ryeowook beserta putra mereka Jaejoong, apa merebut semua ini dari mereka".

" _Ahjumma dan Ahjussi_ sudah meninggal, lalu dimana sepupuku Jaejoong saat ini?".

"Dia kami usir saat hari kematian orangtuanya". Jelas Hana

"Tapi kenapa?".

"Karena jika kami membiarkannya maka dia yang akan mengambil alih semua warisan orangtuanya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati saat malam pengusiran itu...hahaha". Donghoon tertawa mengingat penderitaan keponakannya itu.

"Dengar Hana, kami melakukan semua ini demi kau agar kau bisa hidup mewah seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau bisa menikmati barang branded dan liburan kemanapun kau mau, mungkin kami terlihat kejam karena merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Jongwoon dan Ryeowook tapi semua ini demimu". Jelas hana panjang lebar.

" _Ne_ aku mengerti _umma_ , bahkan kalau seandainya Jaejoong masih hidup maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebut milik kita ini. Aku akan membuatnya sengsara bahkan jika perlu aku akan membunuhnya". Ucap Seulgi berapi-api.

"Kau memang putri kebanggaan _appa_ Seulgi".Donghoon mengelus rambut Seulgi penuh kasih sayang.

Dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia juga merasakan kekhawatiran istrinya, dia yakin jika Jaejoong masih hidup maka dia pasti akan membalas dendam dan merebut harta kekayaan miliknya. Tidak, semua itu tidak boleh terjadi karena sebelum Jaejoong membunuh mereka maka dia yang aka lebih dahulu menghabisi nyawa Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho berjalan memasuki Ballon cafe, saat akan menuju tempat duduk dia ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja yang terlihat buru-buru.

 _Brugh_

"Ah _mian_ tuan". Ucap yeoja itu.

" _Ne_ tidak apa-apa". Jawab Yunho sopan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja telah menabrak tuan...". yeoja itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho". Yunho menyebutkan namanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Yunho shi, aku terlalu buru-buru tadi". Yeoja tadi tetap merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku memaafkanmu nona". Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan Yeoja yang telah menabraknya tadi.

Sedangkan Yeoja yang tadi menabraknya tadi termenung ditempatnya, dia merasakan debaran di dadanya. Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Yunho.

'Hmm Jung Yunho, kau terlihat seperti pangeran. Aku harus segera keperusahaan _appa_ dan meminta bantuannya mencari informasi tentang Yunho". Batinnya dalam hati dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Maaf apa aku datang terlambat?". Tanya Yunho pada seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Duduklah tuan Jung". Ucap Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan padaku Joongie". Yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Joongie tapi kali ini aku maafkan, apa tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku?". Tanya Jaejoong langsung pada intinya.

"Tawaran apa?". Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Tawaran untuk membantuku membalaskan dendamku". Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tentu, tawaran itu akan tetap berlaku untukmu Joongie. Tapi kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku padamu kemarin". Balas Yunho.

"Oh untuk yang satu itu akan aku coba menyesuaikan diri denganmu, kuharap kau mengerti jika aku belum terbiasa dengan orang baru sepertimu". Jelas Jajeoong.

"Baiklah aku mengerti dan aku akan membantumu apa saja untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu, aku bahkan akan membunuh mereka untukmu".

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membunuh mereka tapi aku ingin membuat mereka menderita secara perlahan, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak asabar untuk menguliti mereka hidup-hidup tapi itu akan terlalu cepat dan sangat tidak mengasyikkan". Ujar Jaejoong dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?". Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Aku ingin membuat mereka tidak tenang, aku ingin melakukan teror yang membuat mereka selalu dihantui rasa takut. Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka lewat putri mereka sendiri". Jaejoong menyeringai dan membuat Yunho menemukan sisi gelap dari diri Jajeoong.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu Joongie, kapanpun kau membutuhkanku maka datanglah padaku. Tidak akan sulit bagiku membantumu membuat mereka menderita".

" _Well_ , Jung Yunho aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu asal kau harus selalu ada untukku atau aku akan membunuhmu". Ucap jaejoong angkuh

"Kau terlihat seperti mengancamku tapi tidak masalah untukku Boo, kau perlu waktu untuk mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu". Ujar Yunho sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat ingin melempar wajah Yunho menggunakan gelas karena panggilan yang diberikan Yunho untuknya terasa menggelikan.

'Kalau bukan karena rencanaku maka aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya menjadi kekasihku, dan apa itu Boo. Apa tidak ada panggilan lain selain itu, baiklah Bae Donghoon, Kim Hana, Bae Seulgi tunggulah saat-saat kehancuran kalian. Aku Kim Jaejoong putra Kim Joongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook akan membawa penderitaan dan kehancuran untuk kalian'. Batin Jaejoong dengan mata berkilat tajam penuh ambisi dan seringaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seulgi memasuki perusahaan ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar senang, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu ayahnya dan meminta bantuannya.

 _Brakkk_

" _Appa_ ". Panggilnya saat berada dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

" _Wae_ _chagie_ , kau terlihat begitu bersemangat?". Tanya Donghoon pada puterinya.

" _Appa_ tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ tampan". Ucap Seulgi.

"Benarkah _? Nuguya_?". Tanya Donghoon.

"Namanya adalah Yunho _appa_ , dia sangat tampan dan seperti pangeran".

"Maaksudmu Jung Yunho putera dari Jung Siwon?".

"Mungkin, apa _appa_ mengenalnya?".

"Tentu saja _chagie_ , dia adalah salah satu penanam saham terbesar diperusahaan kita". Jelas Donghoon.

"Wah itu berarti dia sangat kaya dan sukses, appa aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkan Jung Yunho. Dengan begitu perusahaan kita akan semakin sukses dan kita bertambah kaya". Ucap Seulgi.

"Hahaha baiklah Seulgi akan appa usahakan kau mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho, karena appa juga ingin menambahharta kekayaan kita".

" _Gomawo appa_ , kau yang terbaik". Seulgi memeluk Donghoon dengan erat.

 **Other Side**

"Aish kenapa juga _umma_ harus menyuruhku berbelanja ke supermarket, bagaimana kalau anaknya yang keren dan tampan ini diculik". Gerutu seorang namja dengan tinggi kelebihan kalsium itu.

Dia melihat daftar belanjaan yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu, lain kali dia akan memeras ibunya dengan selusin makanan.

"Dasar Shim Eunhyuk ibu terkejam didunia, bagaimana seorang Shim Donghae bisa jatuh cinta dan menikahi orang seperti dia. Oh aku seperti anak durhaka saja...hahaha". Tawanya heboh.

"Heh kau, apa kau sudah gila?". Suara seseorang menghentikan tawa Changmin.

"Yakkk siapa kau? Berani sekali mengatakan aku gila hah". Marahnya pada orang itu.

"Aku Jung Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa kalau aku mengataimu. Kau memang terlihat seperti orang gila setelah menggerutu kemudian tertawa sendiri. Kau mengerikan".

"Hei aku Shim Changmin, namja tampan dan keren. Mana mungkin aku gila dan mengerikan, dasar kau namja aneh". Balas Changmin sengit.

"Aku bukan namja aneh dasar namja gila kelebihan tinggi badan". Ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu pada Changmin.

"Kau itu namja vampire yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari planet mana".

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, awas saja jika bertemu sekali lagi maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu". Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang melongo.

"Seperti ada yang aneh, tadi dia bilang kalau namanya adalah Jung Kyuhyun dan kalau Jung itu berarti dia adalah adik dari Jung Yunho". Changmin terdiam beberapa detik hingga " _MWOOO"._ Lengkingnya membuat orang yang ada di Supermarket itu berhasrat ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

 **TBC or END**

 **Mian telat updatenya**

 **Hanya ini yang dapat saya berikan pada kalian, saya sadar chap ini mengecewakan.**

 **Gomawo untuk readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca da memberi reviewnya, dukungan kalian sangat berharga**

 **Dan untuk SiDers gomawo juga atas partisipasinya dalam membaca karya saya ini.**

 **Tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah apa-apa**

 **Sekali lagi Gomawo ne #boww**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Author : Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others, OOC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartmennya, Changmin menggerutu dan sesekali keluar umpatan tidak jelas dari mulutnya.

"Dasar _namja_ pucat, awas saja dia jika bertemu lagi maka akan aku kasih dia pelajaran. Tapi, apa benar dia Jung Kyuhyun adiknya Yunho _hyung_?". Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ah tapi marga Jung diKorea kan banyak tidak hanya satu, hah nanti saja aku cari tahu". Ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Sesampainya di apartmen dan meletakkan belanjaannya, Changmin segera menuju apartmen Jaejoong. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Changmin langsung masuk dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau pergi kemana?". Tanya Changmin.

"Ah Changmin ah, kau mau ikut aku?". Bukannya menjawab tapi Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung". Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Menjadi SPY". Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"MWOOO SPY". Tanya Changmin dengan berteriak.

"Aish kau mau membuatku tuli hah foodmonster?".

"Hehehe _mianhae hyung_ , baiklah aku ikut". Jawabnya dengan cengengesan.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Changmin, dia merasa akan cepat tua jika berada disekitar Changmin yang selalu membuatnya marah dan kesal. Tapi, dia juga menyayangi Changmin dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri karena sekarang dia hanya memiliki Changmin dan juga Yihan sebagai tempatnya bersandar.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada tidak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, baik Changmin maupun Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri dan memperhatikan rumah itu. Changmin yang merasa sangat penasaran memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" _Hyung_ ". Panggilnya pada Jaejoong.

"Hmmm". Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Sebenarnya rumah siapa yang sedang kita mata-matai ini?".

"Rumah pembunuh orangtuaku Minnie ah".

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, tetap mematai seperti ini atau kau mau menemui mereka?.

"Aku sudah punya rencana Minnie ah, rencana yang akan membuat mereka menyesal seumur hidup karena telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Dan membuat mereka meninggalkan rumah, perusahaan serta harta yang bukan milik mereka". Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya pada stir mobilnya saat mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk.

Changmin hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang jahat dan kejam. Hanya saja, jika itu menyangkut masa lalunya maka hyungnya itu akan menjadi iblis berwajah malaikat. Memasang topeng polosnya tapi sebenarnya dibalik kepolosan itu tersimpan dendam yang membuatnya menjadi mengerikan.

Setelah kematian orangtua angkatnya, Jaejoong menjadi tambah dingin dan pendiam. Untung ada dirinya dan Yihan yang selalu berada disisinya, karena Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong hanya butuh dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya mereka ingin pergi. Apa kita akan mengikuti mobil itu?.

"Ayo Changmin ah, ini saatnya pertunjukan yang pertama dariku untuk mereka". Jawab Jaejoong sembari menyeringai dan menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil targetnya.

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong hanya fokus pada mobil yang ada didepannya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ketika sudah berada dijalan yang agak sepi, Jaejoong mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"bersiap-siaplah Minnie, kita akan menabrak mobil itu".

"Hah..." Changmin hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong...

Dan...

 _Brakkkk_

Akhirnya mobil yang dari tadi mereka ikuti menabrak pohon yang berada disekitar pinggir jalan itu, sedangkan Jaejoong segera melarikan diri. Changmin hanya mampu terbengong melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat itu, apa hyungnya sudah gila sehingga menabrak mobil itu.

" _Hyung,_ kau ingin membuat mereka mati dengan cepat hah?" teriak Changmin.

"Hahaha tenang saja Minnie ah, mereka tidak akan mati hanya dengan sedikit shock terapy dariku itu. Tadi hanya peringatan pertama untuk mereka". Jawab Jaejoong dengan santainya.

 **Other Car**

"Ahhh kepala terasa sakit". Wanita paruh baya itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

" _Yeobo, gwaenchana_?". Tanya pria paruh baya pada istrinya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Ne gwaenchana_ ". Jawab istrinya.

"Aku rasa ada yang sengaja ingin mencelakai kita".

"Apa maksudmu Doghoonie?". Tanya Kim Hana pada suaminya.

"Sejak awal perjalanan tadi aku sudah merasa ada yang mengikuti mobil kita, dan aku yakin sekali jika orang yang mengikuti kita sengaja menabrak mobil kita".

"Tapi siapa mereka?, entah kenapa keluarga kita sepertinya tidak aman hoonie. Aku sangat takut sekali".

"Tenanglah hana, aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga kita dalam bahaya".

"Semoga saja honnie, semoga saja". Ucap Hana cemas.

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat, sejak kejadian dimasa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak tenang. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya yang juga mungkin dalam bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memasuki apartmennya, dia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Sebuah permulaan dari semua rencananya, tapi dia belum mendapatkan kabar dari Jung Yunho.

"Sebenarnya dia itu niat tidak sih ingin membantuku". Gerutunya kesal.

"kau terlihat cantik saat kesal seperti itu Boo". Ujar sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho". Desis Jaejoong saat melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Merindukanku hmm?". Tanya Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartmenku?". Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Itu sesuatu yang mudah untuk orang sepertiku". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Ada apa kau kesini?".

"Aku merindukanmu Joongie, saat aku datang kesini kau malah tidak ada".

" _Bulshit"._ Umpat Jaejoong.

"Wow kau kasar sekali sayang, kalau boleh tahu kau dari mana?". Tanya Yunho seolah tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu".

" _Well_ , tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab. Aku kesini ingin memberitahu kalau aku adalah salah satu penanam saham terbesar di perusahaan milik pamanmu".

"Benarkah?". Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar, sesaat Yunho semakin dibuat terpukau akan pesona Jaejoong.

" _Ne_ , sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membuat perusahaannya bangkrut?".

" _Andwae"._

" _Wae?"._ Yunho mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendammu dan mengambil semua hakmu?".

"Untuk saat ini biarkan dulu dia menikmati menjadi pemilik perusahaan itu, aku tidak ingin langsung membuat mereka menderita tapi aku ingin menyiksa mereka secara perlahan dan menyakitkan". Jawab Jaejoong sembari menyeringai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Boo, katakan saja padaku jika sudah waktunya giliranku untuk menghancurkan mereka". Ucap Yunho dan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor".

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sungguh Yunho sangat memuja namja mempesona didepannya ini.

 _Cup_

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada namja cantik yang selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya itu. Setelah itu Yunho berbalik untuk pergi dari apartmen Jaejoong, tapi sebelum pergi dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar tanpa berbalik...

"Oh ya malam ini keluarga Bae mengundangku untuk makan malam dirumah meraka, aku harap kau tidak akan cemburu mendengar hal ini".

 _Blam_

Suara pintu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya sendiri, entah mengapa kecupan Yunho tadi membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya semerah tomat. Perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?". Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sembari memegangi dadanya.

 **Other Side**

" _Yeobo_ apa semua sudah siap?". Tanya Doonghoon pada istrinya.

" _Ne yeobo_ , semuanya aku sendiri yang memasak". Jawab Hana sembari tersenyum.

" _Appa, Umma_ ". Panggilan itu membuat meraka menoleh keasal suara.

"Seulgi". Ucap mereka kompak.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, apa aku terlihat cantik?". Tanya seulgie.

"Wah anak _appa_ adalah yang tercantik, _appa_ yakin kalau Jung Yunho akan terkesan melihatmu". Jawab Doonghoon pada putrinya.

" _Jinja appa?"._

" _Ne"._

Sementara Hana tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar putrinya itu, putri yang sangat mereka sayangi. Putri yang tidak akan mereka biarkan menderita dan hidup dalam kesusahan meski pada kenyataannya mereka harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan kehidupan oranglain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yunho House**

Seorang namja manis berkulit putih pucat terlihat sedang duduk dan menonton tv diruang keluarga, dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Kyuhyun.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara langkah menuruni tangga, dia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat penampilan sang _hyung_ Jung Yunho terlihat sangat rapi dan yang pasti terlihat begitu tampan.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau kemana terlihat begitu rapi?". Tanyanya penasaran.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi makan malam, _wae?"._ Tanya Yunho balik.

" _Ani_ , kupikir _hyung_ akan dinner bersama _yeojachingu hyung_ ". Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

" _Hyung_ akan makan malam bersama rekan kerja hyung, tidurnya jangan terlalu malam ne". Ucap Yunho sembari mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karna kesal rambutnya menjadi berantakan, Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan segera pergi untuk menuju kediaman keluarga Bae.

Mobil Yunho sudah memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Bae, segera dia keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah itu saat maid disana membukakan pintu untuknya. Raut wajah Yunho datar dan tatapannya sangat dingin.

"Ah Yunho shi, kau sudah datang. Selamat datang dirumah kami". Sambut Donghoon dengan senyumannya.

'Cih rumah yang kau rampas secara paksa'. Batin Yunho dalam hati. "Ah terima kasih atas sambutan anda Donghoon shi". Ucap Yunho seadanya.

"Ah kenalkan ini istri saya Bae Hana dan ini putri saya Bae seulgi". Donghoon memperkenalkan istri dan anaknya.

"Ah bukankah kau yang waktu itu menabrakku direstoran?". Taya Yunho.

" _N...ne_ , ternyata Yunho shi masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu". Jawab Seulgi dengan wajah memerah karena tidak menyangka Yunho masih mengingatnya.

'Hmmm ini suatu keberuntungan, sekali tepuk dua lalat'. Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dalam artian terpaksa menanggapi ucapan Seulgi, sedangkan Seulgi merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat melihat senyuman Yunho yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Hahaha sudah ayo kita mulai makan malamnya". Ucap Hana sembari tertawa melihat putrinya yang terlihat malu-malu.

Kemudian makan malam merekapun dimulai, tidak ada perbincangan dalam acara makan malam itu. Hanya saja Seulgi terus melirik kearah Yunho, sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tampan didepannya ini.

Saat makan malam selesai, Donghoon mengajak Yunho untuk berkumpul diruang tamu. Yunho tidak dapat menolak permintaan sang tuan rumah.

"Yunho shi sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan ini menyangkut tentang putri kami Seulgi". Ucap Donghoon melirik Seulgi.

" _Wae?"._ Tanya Yunho.

"Sebenarnya putri cantik kami ini jatuh cinta pada anda Yunho shi". Hana yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

" _Jinjja"._ Tanya Yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Ne_ , Yunho shi saat pertemuan kita direstoran itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada anda". Jawab Seulgi malu-malu.

"Bagaimana Yunho shi, kami harap anda menerima perasaan anak kami dan selain itu kerjasama kita juga akan semakin berjalan lancar jika seandainya kalian menikah". Ucap Donghoon.

" _Mian_ , aku harus pulang sekarang karena adikku menunggu dirumah". Ujar Yunho

"Tapi Yunho shi, aku..." ucapan Seulgi terputus.

"Sekali lagi _mian"_. Setelah itu Yunho langsung pergi dari kediaman keluarga Bae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat terlihat mengalir dikeningnya dan air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang rupawan.

' _ **Umma, kalau sudah besar nanti Joongie juga ingin pintar masak seperti umma'. Ucap Jaejoong kecil pada ummanya Kim Ryeowook.**_

 _ **Sang umma tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos anaknya, dicubitnya dengan gemas pipi Jaejoong dan dikecupnya bertubi-tubi wajah Jaejoong.**_

' _ **Apa Joongie tidak ingin menjadi namja tampan seperti appa? Kenapa Joongie malah ingin pintar memasak?'. Ucap sang kepala keluarga Kim Jongwoon dengan raut wajah cemberut, pura-pura merajuk.**_

' _ **Joongie juga ingin menjadi namja tampan dan hebat seperti appa'. Jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.**_

 _ **Jongwoon dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang, betapa bersyukurnya mereka mendapat malaikat cantik dan polos seperti Jaejoong.**_

" _ **Joongie ah, berjanjilah pada umma dan appa kalau Joongie akan menjadi namja yang kuat, tidak cengeng dan pemaaf ne. Joongie tidak boleh jadi anak yang nakal dan pendendam'. Ucap Ryeowook sembari mengusap rambut anaknya dengan lembut.**_

Gerakan Jaejoong semakin menjadi, keringatnya semakin bertambah banyak dan sesekali terdengar isakan dari mulutnya sedangkan matanya masih terpejam dengan erat.

' _ **Mian Joongie, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan appa dan ummamu. Kecelakaan itu membuat mereka kehabisan darah dan meninggal. Mian'.**_

 _ **Hati Jaejoong serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum mendengar ucapan dokter yang menangani kedua orangtuanya, semua masih terasa sulit untuk anak sekecil dirinya.**_

' _ **Umma, Appa'. Panggilnya dengan nada pilu**_

"Hiks hiks _umma, appa_ jangan pergi". Isak Jaejoong, mimpinya membuat dia menangis. Tangannya seperti menggapai-gapai sesuatu.

" _ **Keluar kau anak sialan, kau tidak pantas disini"**_

" _ **Ahjumma, Ahjushi jangan usir Joongie...hiks hiks"**_

" _ **Wae? Kau pikir kami sudi merawatmu hah" bentak seorang namja paruh baya.**_

" _ **Kau itu anak pembawa sial dan menyusahkan, orangtuamu saja mati karena kecelakaan akibat mempunyai anak pembawa sial sepertimu" hardik yeoja paruh baya.**_

" _ **Ta...tapi Joongie bukan pembawa sial...hiks hiks, umma dan appa hiks mengatakan kalau joongie anak yang baik...huweeee" tangis namja kecil itu.**_

" _ **Selamat menikmati hidup di jalanan Joongie...hahaha"**_

" _ **Ahjusshi, Joongie mohon buka pintu nya, Joongie takut. Ahjumma biarkan Joongie masuk, diluar hujan dan Joongie benci petir...hiks hiks".**_

' _ **Silahkan bersenang hati, tapi tunggulah suatu saat nanti. Aku Kim Jaejoong akan menuntut balas untuk semua perbuatan kalian, dan aku lah yang akan menjadi malaikat kematian kalian suatu saat nanti'.**_

"ARRRGHH". Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, bajunya basah oleh keringat, matanya juga sembab dan memerah karena menangis.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur untuk minum karena tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Saat air dingin itu membasahi tenggorokannya, Jaejoong memilih duduk dimeja makan.

"Mati, kalian harus mati. Aku akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk kalian, akan kubuat kalian mati". Cengkraman Jaejoong pada gelas mengerat, seolah-olah ingin menghancurkannya. Matanya berkilat tajam, sedangkan mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Mati'.

' _Umma, appa mian_ jika aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku menjadi anak yang baik. Untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan aku menjadi seorang pembunuh'. Batinnya.

Jaejoong melirik jam yang ada diruang makan dan baru menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia butuh istirahat untuk melanjutkan rencananya esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting tong_

"Aish siapa pagi-pagi yang bertamu". Gerutu Seulgi saat dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

 _Cklek_

Tidak ada siapa-siapa saat dia membuka pintu, tapi matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?". Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Karena penasaran dia langsung membuka kotak itu dan setelah melihat isinya, mata Seulgi langsung terbelalak kaget. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"AAAAHHHHHH". Dia berteriak dan membuat Donghoon maupun Hana berlari kepintu utama.

" _Chagi, wae?"._ Hana bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Um..umma_ , it...itu". tunjuk Seulgi pada kotak yang tadi sempat dijatuhkannya.

Donghoon segera mengambil kotak yang ditunjuk Seulgi, dan ekspresinya langsung mengeras setelah melihat isi kotak yang membuat putrinya menjerit ketakutan. Tiga bangkai tikus dan sebuah tulisan dengan darah...

 _ **You will die**_

 _ **(no name)**_

"Apa-apaan ini, siapa yang sudah dengan beraninya mengirim bangkai dan kertas ancaman seperti ini". Ucap Donghoon penuh emosi.

" _Yeobo_ tenanglah, mungkin ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja". Hana mencoba menenangkan suami dan anaknya.

"Entahlah tapi jika benar ini kelakuan orang iseng maka aku harap ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi". Ucap Doonghoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa selalu dalam bahaya.

"Sudah sekarang kita masuk". Ajak Hana.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, seorang namja berpakaian hitam dan topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya terlihat tersenyum mengerikan, seolah-olah kejadian yang dilihatnya merupakan tontonan yang begitu mengasyikkan.

"Masih ada pertunjukkan lain yang akan aku perlihatkan pada kalian". Ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah teror pertama yang dikirim kerumahnya, keluarga Bae Donghoon mendapat berbagai teror lainnya. Mulai dari bangkai kelinci, boneka yang telah dirusak dan ditusuk-tusuk dengan jarum, potongan kepala tikus dan kelinci, dan masih banyak lagi teror lainnya beserta kertas dengan tulisan yang sama. Hari-hari mereka terasa terancam dengan banyaknya teror yang dikirim kerumah mereka.

Mereka bukannya tidak ingin melaporkan semua itu pada pihak yang berwajib. Akan tetapi, jika mereka melibatkan polisi maka semua kelicikan mereka pasti akan terbongkar.

"Aarrrrrrgggg aku sudah tidah tahan dan aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini". Teriak Seulgi.

"Sudah kuduga jika ini bukanlah perbuatan orang yang hanya sekedar iseng, tapi orang yang memang sengaja ingin mengusik kehidupan kita". Jawab Donghoon sembari mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

" _Appa_ lakukanlah sesuatu, keluarga kita terancam dan _umma_ sampai sakit karena teror yang selalu datang setiap harinya pada keluarga kita". Ujar Seulgi prihatin memikirkan nasib keluarga dan ummanya yang jatuh sakit karena terlalu tertekan sejak adanya teror itu.

" _Appa_ juga sedang memikirkan caranya Seulgi ah".

"Tapi ak...aku takut _appa_ hiks hiks, aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana jika orang itu benar-benar membunuh kita _appa_ ". Seulgi terisak dan Donghoon segera memeluk putrinya untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Tenang Seulgi ah, apa akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dan keluarga kita". Ucap Donghoon mengusap rambut Seulgi penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho duduk dikursi kerjanya, sementara tangannya terlihat sibuk menandatangani berbagai berkas yang diberikan Yoochun padanya.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Yunho, sedikit menghela nafas dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya...

"Masuk". Ucapnya

 _Klek_

"Yunho ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu". Ucap Junsu

"Katakan jika aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu". Ujarnya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tapi orang yang ingin menemuimu adalah Bae Donghoon dan sepertinya ini sangat penting". Ucap Junsu sekali lagi.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, untuk apa Donghoon datang mencarinya. Urusan pekerjaankah, tapi seingatnya dia tidak memiliki janji untuk itu.

"Suruh dia masuk". Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja paruh baya memasuki ruang kerja Yunho, dia erjalan menuju kursi yang ada diseberang kursi kerja Yunho dan duduk disana.

"Jadi, ada apa anda datang kemari Donghoon shi?". Tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi.

"Yunho shi sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena ada hubungannya dengan putriku Seulgi". Jawab Doonghoon.

" _Wae?"._ Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau putriku sangat menyukaimu dan berharap bisa bersamamu, walaupun kau mengacuhkannya tapi dia tidak pernah merasa tersinggung akan sikapmu. Tapi Yunho shi, untuk kali ini aku datang bukan untuk memintamu menerima putriku tapi aku ingin meminta tolong padamu".

"Apa itu?".

"Akhir-akhir ini keluargaku mendapat teror dari orang yang tidak kami kenal setiap harinya, keselamatan kami dan putri kami juga terancam. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga putriku, aku mohon padamu Yunho shi karena aku tidak bisa selalu menjaganya karena istriku juga sakit akibat teror itu dan aku juga harus merawatnya".

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk melindungi putrimu?".

"Biarkan dia selalu dalam pengawasanmu Yunhso shi, tak apa jika kau ingin menolaknya tapi kumuhon bantu aku melindunginya. Aku yakin kau mampu melindunginya". Jawab Donghoon penuh harap.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, sekarang pulanglah karena istrimu membutuhkanmu". Ucap Yunho setelah itu Donghoon undur diri dan pulang kerumahnya.

Sedangkan Yunho menyeringai setelah kepulangan Donghoon, pria itu datang padanya dan meminta pertolongan padanya. Yunho yakin jika teror itu dilakukan oleh Boojaejoongie tercintanya.

'Menarik sekali, kau ingin menghindari amukan singa dan malah meminta bantuan pada harimau'. Batin Yunho.

Yunho mengambil ponselmu dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang ada didalam kontaknya, mnunggu sebentar sampai paggilannya terjawab

" _Yeobseo_ Kyunie ah, bersiap-siaplah _hyung_ akan menjemputmu".

" _Hyung akan menjemputku? Hyung akan mengajakku kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba"._

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, jadi bersiap-siaplah". Setelah itu Yunho mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan segera mengambil jas kerjanya untuk menjemput _dongsaeng_ nya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu melihat sambungan telpon yang diputuskan oleh _hyung_ nya padahal dia butuh penjelasan, segera dia bersiap sebelum _hyung_ nya sampai kerumah dan mengajaknya pergi. Setelah dia bersiap-siap dan menunggu _hyung_ nya didepan rumah, mobil _hyung_ nya sudah datang. Langsung saja Kyuhyun memasuki mobil itu.

Tidak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan itu, Kyuhyun akan menanyakan kemana _hyung_ nya akan membawanya tapi niat itu diurungkan saat _hyung_ nya memasuki parkiran sebuah apartmen yang cukup mewah. Mereka berjalan dan memasuki lift menuju apartmen Jaejoong berada.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Yunho memencet bel apartmen Jaejoong, menunggu sebentar karena belum ada tanda-tnda pemiliknya akan membukakan pintu, hingga...

 _Klek_

"Ah Yunho hyung, apa kau mencari Jae _Hyung_? Dia ada di...". ucapan Changmin terhenti melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping Yunho. " _MWO_ kau _namja_ vampire, apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Ucap Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk kyuhyun. Ck, tidak sopan sekali.

"Oh, hai _namja_ tiang". Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget hanya menyapa Changmin.

"Kalian saling kenal?". Tanya Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

" _ANI"._ Teriak mereka kompak.

"Sudahlah, Changmin dimana Joongie?". Tanya Yunho memasuki apartmen diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Ada diruang tamu". Jawab Changmin.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Jaejoong yng sedang memainkan ponselnya sembari duduk disofa.

"Boo". Panggil Yunho.

"Yunho, ada apa kau kemari dan siapa namja itu?". Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ah kenalkan dia Kyuhyun adikku dan kyunnie, ini adalah Jaejoong. Dia adalah _namjachingu hyung"_.

"Annyeong Jae hyung". Sapa Kyuhyun ramah dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Jaejoong.

"Jae ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan ini menyangkut Bae Donghoon".

"Ada masalah apa?". Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tadi dia datang ke perusahaanku dan dia memohon agar aku melindungi Seulgi dari orang yang selalu meneror keluarganya akhir-akhir ini da aku menyetujui untuk menjaga Seulgi". Jawab Yunho.

" _MWO"._ Teriak Jaejoong diikuti Changmin.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau malah mau melindungi _yeoja_ itu, aku pikir kau benar-benar ingin membantu Jae _hyung_ tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah berkhianat". Tuduh Changmin pada Yunho.

"Dari awal tidak seharusnya aku mempercayaimu Yunho shi jika akhirnya kau malah ingin menghalangiku". Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Umh sebenarnya ada apa ini?". Kyuhyun sungguh dibuat bingung dengan percakapan tiga orang didepannya ini.

"Aku bukannya ingin menghianati ataupun menghalangimu Jae, justru aku datang kemari sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun ingin membahas rencanaku dan kebetulan juga ada Changmin disini". Yunho mencoba menjelaskan sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?". Tanya Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan jika pria itu datang dan meminta bantuanku melindungi dan menjaga putrinya, jadi rencanaku adalah menjadikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sebagai bodyguard untuk putrinya Seulgi". Jawab Yunho

"Tapi hyung kenapa harus kami berdua, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa?". Tanya Khyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau akan tahu nanti kyunie karena Changmin akan menjelaskannya padamu, aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjadi bodyguardnya karena untuk melancarkan rencana Joongie. Bukankah dengan begitu kalian bisa membantunya dengan pura-pura melindunginya?".

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak, mungkin ada benarnya juga apa yang diucapkan Yunho. Dengan Changmin an Kyuhyun menjadi bodyguard Seulgi maka itu akan mempermudah rencananya, karena mereka berdua akan leluasa keluar masuk rumah pamannya.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan idemu Yun, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?". Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah". Jawab mereka berdua pasrah, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum puas.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dari duduknya membvuat semua menatapnya bingung akan tingkah laku Changmin.

"Kau mau kemana Minnie ah?". Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengambil cemilan dan minuman didapur". Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Yaaaa _namja_ tiang aku ikut". Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Changmin menuju dapur.

Melihat kepergian Changmin dan Kyuhyun, segera Yunho pindah tempat duduk disamping Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Mau apa kau?". Tanya Jaejoong waspada saat wajah Yunho dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja mencium kekasihku". Jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau ummmmhhh" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho membungkam bibirnya dnegan bibir Yunho, wajah Jaejoong memerah karena tindakan Yunho. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Yunho pada bibirny.

 _Klek_

Saking asyiknya mereka sehingga tidak mendengar suara pintu dan derap langkah yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Joongie". Panggil seseorang membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh.

"Hyung". Ucap Jaejoong mematung melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA". Suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan melihat pelaku jeritan itu adalah Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang baru saja datang itu. "Ada pangeran tampan...". Histerisnya membuat orang yang ada disana sweetdrop mendengarnya bahkan Changmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

Sedangkan pelaku yang ditunjuk hanya menatap bingung orang-orang itu, apa lagi melihat Yunho yang tersungkur dilantai dan namja asing yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong, maaf telat update kalanjutan ff ini ne.**

 **Mian jika chap ini mengecewakan karena metha juga butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk mengetik chap ini.**

 **Mungkin kekurangannya dari cerita yang tidak menarik dan kurang panjang**

 **Gomawo untuk semua saran dan review kalian, metha tidak dapat menyebutkan nama kalian satu persatu.**

 **Tapi sekali lagi gomawo ne atas dukungannya kalian semua yang bersedia membaca ff metha.**

 **#bowww**

 **Palembang,**

 **07 Agustus 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title : Mask**_

 _ **Writer**_ _ **: Metha Sari**_

 _ **Cast : YunJae, Others, OOC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, little bit Crime (?)**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans**_ _ **, Agensi**_ _ **dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik**_ _ **writer.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang duduk di depannya, dia hanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis dan ketika pulang banyak hal yang dia tidak tahu.

"Ehem" namja itu berdehem sebentar untuk emecahkan kesunyian, "Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tadi aku melihat Yunho tersungkur di lantai dan sipa namja yang selalu melihatku dengan senyuman dan tatapannya yang berbinar-binar itu?" tanyanya

"Ah Yihan, aku punya kabar yang sangat baik" jawab Yunho pada namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yihan.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Joongie sudah resmi menjalain hubungan"

"Lalu?" tanya Yihan masih tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya tadi saat kau datang , aku sedang berciuman dengan Joongie tapi dia tiba-tiba mendorongku hingga tersungkur ke lantai" jawab Yunho santai.

"Yah Jung Yunho, kau yang lebih dulu menciumku" sanggah Jaejoong karena merasa malu saat ditatap Yihan dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

"Sudahlah Joongie, kalau memang kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho tidak masalah. Setidaknya, ada yang membantu hyung untuk menjagamu" ujar Yihan masih dengan tatapan dan senyum menggodanya pada Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya mendelik ke arah hyungnya.

Sementara Yunho dengan senyum bodohnya, Yihan dengan tatapan menggodanya dan Jaejoong dengan delikan matanya. Kyuhyun malah menatap Yihan dengan tatapan kagum, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yihan. Apalagi, senyuman Yihan yang menurutnya sangan menawan di matanya.

"AIGOO, pangeranku sungguh tampan dan menawan" jerit Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin tersedak biscuit yang sedang dikunyahnya dan semua orang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Yah namja vampire, kau membuatku tersedak" kesal Changmin pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Changmin yang biasanya akan dibalas dengan kata-kata yang sangat tajam.

Dia beranjak dari samping Changmin dan berjalan ke arah Yihan kemudian duduk disamping Yihan masih dengan senyuman dan tatapan memujanya pada namja tampan itu, sehingga membuat Changmin hanya bisa melongo karena tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau sangat tampan seperti pangeran dan tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering aku tonton" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nugu?" tanya Yihan yang bingung.

"Jung Kyuhyun imnida, aku adiknya Yunho hyung tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyunie, Baby Kyunie, Chagiya ataupun Yeobbo" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ahh baiklah Kyunie senang berkenalan denganmu" jawab Yihan dengan senyum menawannya.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing/

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa adikku menjadi begitu genit dan centil seperti itu. Apa aku harus membawanya ke psikiater' Yunho mengangguk-agukkan kepalanya.

'Selain Yunho ternyata adikknya juga sama anehnya, Ku harap Yihan hyung bisa bertahan dari bocah pucat itu' Jaejoong memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan dingin namun prihatin.

'Aish kenapa namja vampire itu bertingkah seperti itu pada Yihan hyung, kata-katanya sungguh menjijikan dan kekanak-kanakan' Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sembari memakan biskuitnya dengan beringas.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Yihan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sementara ituu Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tetap berada di ruang tamu karena Yunho meminta mereka untuk tetap berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi Bae Donghoon menemuiku di kantor" jawab Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyerahkan anaknya Bae Seulgi dan memintaku untuk melindungi anaknya dari terror yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu keluarganya"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, dan kurasa ini kesempatan bagus karena dia menyerahkan dan mempercayakan anaknya padaku, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah kita melancarkan balas dendammu Joongie" jawab Yunho sembari mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawa namja vampire ini kesini hyung?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya dan mendapatkan delikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahh aku membawanyanya karena aku juga membutuhkan bantuan Kyunie dan juga bantuanmu Changmin, tapi aku juga harus memperkenalkannya terlebih dahulu pada kalian tadi"

"Apa rencanamu Yunho?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersedia membantu" ujar Yunho.

"Aku akan membantu jika ini sudah berhubungan dengan Joongie hyung" ujar Changmin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tapi aku juga akan membantu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu hasilnya Joongie, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengotori tanganmu sendiri untuk membalas keluarga brengsek itu" jawab Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan Yunho, ini masalahnya dan dia ingin sekali melakukannya sendiri karena ini adalah dendamnya. Tapi, saat Yunho menawarkan bantuannya dan dia tidak akan menolaknya, namun tetap saja dia juga harus turun tangan.

"Baiklah tapi untuk beberapa hal, aku harus turun tangan dan tidak ada penolakan Jung Yunho" tegas Jaejoong saat Yunho ingin membantahnya.

"Oke dan untuk kalian berdua Changmin juga Kyunnie, besok datanglah ke perusahaan karena aku akan memberitahukan rencana yang akan kalian lakukan" ucap Yunho.

"Oke" jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun kompak.

'Sepertinya aku juga butuh bantuan Yoochun atau Junsu' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami Yunho hyung?" tanya Yoochun saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini adalah untuk membahas masalah Jaejoong, dan aku butuh bantuan kalian Yoochun" jawab Yunho.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Kalian tahu jika Jaejoong ingin balas dendam pada keluarga Bae yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya, aku ingin Changmin, Kyunnie dan juga Junsu terlibat" ujar Yunho.

"Mwo, kenapa aku harus terlibat hyung" seru Junsu tidak terima

"Ne Junsu benar hyung, kenapa dia harus terlibat dan kenapa bukan aku saja?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku butuh wajah Junsu yang terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa karena tidak akan membuat mereka curiga dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengurus perusahaan Yoochun" ujar Yunho menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag dari bawah mejanya dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Bae Donghoon mendatangiku dan meminta perlindungan untuk anaknya Bae Seulgi, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya dan sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang matang. Dia takut anak satu-satunya terluka akibat teror yang menganggu keluarga mereka, dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang melakukan terror itu"

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho mengeluarkan isi paper bag itu dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangannya.

"Changmin dan Kyunnie, ini adalah jas beserta kaca mata hitam untuk kalian dan tugas kalian adalah menjadi bodyguard untuk Bae Seulgi. Untukmu Junsu, ini adalah seragam beserta kumis palsu untuk menyamar dan tugasmu adalah menjadi supir pribadi Seulgi" jelas Yunho.

"MWO, aku jadi supir?" teriak Junsu

"Ne, ada masalah?" taya Yunho.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa harus aku dan aku tidak mau" rengek Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha ku rasa tugas itu cocok untukmu bebek hyung….hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun meledek Junsu.

"Dan tidak mungkin kau ingin jadi bodyguard, lihatlah tubuhmu yang pendek itu sungguh meragukan….hahaha" kali ini Changmin yang mengejek Junsu.

"Chunnie" rengek Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan menjahili Suie ku, dasar evil" ujar Yoochun juga setengah mengejek membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap Changmin, Kyunnie, Junsu karena aku akan menghubungi Bae Donghoon dan mengirim kalian kerumahnya, tapi ingat tugas kalian sebenarnya bukanlah untuk melindungi putri mereka melainkan membantu Jaejoong balas dendam dengan pura-pura melindungi Seulgi. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberitaku kalian rencana selanjutnya" ucap Yunho tegas.

Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera pergi untuk bersiap-siap, meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun di dalam ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanmu pada adiknya Yihan hyung" ujar Yoochun.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main Yoochun, apalagi itu sudah menyangkut masalah perasaan"

"Tapi hyung, apa kau tidak berpikir dengan melibatkan Junsu, Changmin bahkan Kyuhyun adikmu sendiri dalam rencana kalian akan berakibat fatal. Bagaimana jika Bae Donghoon tau dan menyakiti Changmin serta Kyuhyun, bagaimana jika Suie ku terluka?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau tenang saja Chun, aku sendiri yang menjamin jika mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja. Rencana ini memang beresiko apalagi melibatkan mereka bertiga, tapi percayalah padaku tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" jawab Yunho.

"Kau yakin hyung, perasaanmu pada Jaejoong membuatmu mengorbankan mereka bertiga"

"Aku sudah memikirkan rencana ini Chun, aku percaya pada mereka bertiga. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sangat cerdas bahkan jika pun rencana itu ketahuan oleh Donghoon, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan situasi dan mereka juga tidak akan pernah bersikap gegabah sebelum mendapat perintah dariku. Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan melindungi Junsu. Percayalah padaku dan pada mereka bertiga" tegas Yunho dan Yoochun hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" perintah suara dari dalam.

Cklek

"Hyung" panggil Jaejoong pada Yihan.

"Ah Joongie, kemarilah"

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki kamar Yihan yang di dominas warna biru langit, kamar hyungnya sangat bersih dan rapi. Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada di dalamnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yihan.

"Hyung bogoshipo" rengek Jaejoong manja dan segera memeluk Yihan, sementara Yihan tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, malaikat kecil hyung ternyata merindukan hyung ne"

"Bagaimana keadaan hyung selama di jepang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung baik-baik saja, dan bagaimana mungkin hyung tidak baik-baik saja jika kau selalu mengirimi hyung pesan agar makan dengan teratur, tidur tepat waktu da meminum vitamin" jawab Yihan sembari mengecup sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu hyung dan hanya kau yang aku miliki sekarang. Aku telah kehilangan keempat orang tua, orangtua kandungku dan umma Jin serta Appa Jin. Aku tidak ingin kehilnganmu juga hyung, akan aku jaga baik-baik harta ku satu-satunya" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu Joongie, kau adik kesayangan hyung. Kau juga satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang hyung miliki, kau malaikat kecil hyung. Bahkan selama di Jepang, hyung selalu memikirkan keadaanmu. Tapi saat ingat kau bersama Changmin maka kekhawatiran hyung berkurang"

"Ahhh anak itu selalu merepotkanku" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau juga menyayanginya" balas Yihan dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, selama ini hyung sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan aku pikir sudah saatnya hyung mencari yeojachingu"

"Wae?" tanya Yihan.

"Aku tidak ingin hyung menjadi namja tidak laku karena kesibukkan hyung" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Yakkk apa maksudmu hah?, sebenarnya hyung menyukai seseorang" ujar Yihan.

"Jinja, nugu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung tidak tahu namanya, hyung bertemu dengannya saat berada di Jepang. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik" kenang Yihan.

"Ahh aku tidak menyangka ada wanita yang bisa membuat hyung jatuh cinta" goda Jaejoong dan Yihan hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi hyung berharap akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Yunho?" tanya Yihan dengan nada menggoda.

"AKu dan Yunho biasa saja" jawab Jaejoong cepat dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Jinjja?" taya Yihan.

"N…ne" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Jae, Yunho pernah mengatakan pada hyung jika dia sangat menyukaimu, bahkan ketika pertemuan pertama kalian. Dia juga tidak perduli dengan sikapmu yang dingin, dia benar-benar menyukaimu ah ani tapi mencintaimu"

"Tapi hyung, aku sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan oranglain selain Hyung, Changmin, Umma dan Appa Jin"

"Hyung tahu Jae, namun cobalah untuk berbaur dan membuka hati untuk Yunho. Yunho tidak pernah jatuh cinta selain padamu Jae, Yunho selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dicintainya. Baginya kau adalah penyemangat baru, hyung harap kau tidak mempermainkan perasaan Yunho dan jika itu terjadi maka kau akan melihat Yunho dalam keadaan yang buruk" jelas Yihan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yihan tertunduk karena merasa bersalah pada hyungnya dan juga Yunho, dia belum bisa menerima kehadiran Yunho di hatinya. Tapi, mendengar ucapan hyungnya membuat dia berpikir apakah Yunho akan menjadi gila jika dipermainkan olehnya, Yunho adalah namja yang baik dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yihan bahwa dia harus menerima kehadiran Yunho di hatinya. Tapi, mungkin butuh waktu.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya, pikirannya di penuhi oleh Yunho dan Yunho. Bahkan, dia masih mengingat bagaimana Yunho menciumnya kemarin dan mengakui hubungan mereka pada Yihan.

Ah, namja itu datang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupannya dan mencoba masuk dalam ruang lingkupnya, namja itu bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang-orang yang menghancurkan kehidupannya.

Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, dada Jaejoong berdebar tak menentu. Tapi, Jaejoong selalu menolak bahwa itu tanda jika dia juga mulai menyukai Yunho. Mungkin lambat laun dia bisa menerima Yunho di kehidupannya dan biarlah untuk saat ini dia belajar menata hatinya dan meyakinkan hatinya jika dia memang benar-benar menyukai Yunho.

 **Other Side**

Ting Tong

Seorang maid membukakan pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut dan tiga orang namja berpakaian rapi berdiri dengan tegap di depannya.

"Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Bae Donghoon" tanya seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari kedua rekannya.

"Ne, silahkan masuk. Saya akan memanggilkan tuan besar" jawab maid itu sopan.

Ketiganya masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu saat dipersilahkan oleh maid keluarga itu.

"Tiang, apa menurutmu penyamaran kita akan berhasil" bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Tenang saja vampire, selagi kita bersikap wajar dengan berpura-pura menuruti perintah mereka maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita juga akan menggunakan nama samaran"

"Nama samaran?" tanya Junsu yang ternyata mendekatkan diri dan mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Ne, tenang saja karena Yunho hyung sudah mengirimiku pesan tentang nama samaran kita" jawab Changmin santai.

Tak lama setelah percakapan mereka, terdengar langkah kaki menuju kearah mereka dan dapat dilihat oleh mereka namja paruh baya berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Merekapun berdiri dan membungkuk pada namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ne, silahkan duduk" perintah namja itu.

"Mian jika menganggu waktu anda Donghoon shi, tapi kami adalah orag suruhan Yunho shi yang ditugakan untuk melindungi putri anda" ucap Changmin.

"Ahh ternyata Yunho shi benar-benar melakukannya, baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian" perintah Donghoon.

"Saya Max dan disebelah kiri saya Marcus, kami bertugas sebagai bodyguard putri anda dan yang di sebelah kanan saya adalah Xiah yang ditugaskan sebagai supir pribadi putri anda" jelas Changmin

"Sepertinya Yunho shi sangat tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Seulgi sehingga menyiapkan bodyguard dan supir pribadi" canda Donghoon.

"Appa" panggil Seulgi saat dia melihat Donghoon berbicara dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Ahhh Seulgi, kemarilah" panggil Donghoon.

"Nugu?" tanya Seulgi.

"Mereka adalah orang suruhan Yunho untuk menjagamu, yang tinggi bernama Max dan yang putih adalah Marcus, mereka adalah bodyguardmu sekarang. Dan dia adalah Xiah yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi supir pribadimu.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne nona muda" jawab Kyuhyun tak rela dengan panggilan nona muda itu.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan karena aku ingin pergi ke café Cassie untuk menemui temanku, jadi kalian bisa memulai tugas kalian hari ini, otte Appa?"

"Ne, kalian pergilah kawal dan antar anakku Seulgi. Pastikan dia dalam pengawasan kalian" perintah Donghoon.

"Ne" jawab mereka kompak dan segera mengikuti langkah Seulgi, sementara Seulgi sama sekali tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasang seringaian mengerikan mereka. Sedangkan Junsu, ahh dia terlalu lugu untuk bisa tersenyum menyeringai seperti duo evil itu.

'Yeoja bodoh' batin Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Junsu mengendarai mobil mewah Seulgi dengan Changmin berada di sampingnya dan Kyuhyun beserta Seulgi berada di kursi belakang, dengan alasan keamana Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan Seulgi untuk satu mobil.

Setelah tiba di Cassie café, Seulgi, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung keluar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam café. Sedangkan Junsu, dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat di tinggal sendirian di mobil.

Seulgi segera menuju kursi yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang wanita berkebangsaan Jepang, Seulgi dengan gaya angkuhnya duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

"Seulgi ah, Annyeong" sapa wanita itu dengan pelafalan Korea yang lancer.

"Aku tidak meyangka kau akan berkunjung ke Korea Inoue" ujar Seulgi pada wanita itu yang bernama Inoue Asari.

"Hah aku hanya ingin sedikit berlibur dan bertemu denganmu, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" ucap Inoue.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang membuatmu datang ke Korea, kau tidak pandai berbohong" ejek Seulgi.

"Jinjja, apa begitu terlihat?" tanya Inoue memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Inoue, aku tahu kau menyimpan kemarahan padaku atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada kakakmu" ucap Seulgi santai.

"Kau benar Seulgi karena itu lah aku datang ke Korea"

"Lalu? Kau ingin membunuhku begitu…hahaha, kau hanya wanita lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa Inoue"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, tapi tenang saja karena permainan belum dimulai. Aku membiarkanmu merasakan kebebasan untuk saat ini hingga saat itu tiba" seringai Inoue sembari beranjak keluar meninggalkan Seulgi, sementara Seulgie mengepalkan tangannnya menahan emosi.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan saat mendengarkan percakapan mereka, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ini informas yang sangat penting untuk di sampaikan pada Yunho. Hemm, berpura-pura menjadi bodyguard tidak terlalu buruk karena mereka bisa berada di sekitar Seulgi dan mendengar apa saja yang di ucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Benarkah"

'…..'

"Terus awasi dia dan berhati-hatilah pada penyamaran kalian, dan terima kasih untuk infonya"

Yunho segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada namja menawan yang duduk di depannya.

"See, rencanaku bahkan sudah membuahkan hasil di awal" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmm kemarilah, akan aku ceritakan padamu" perintah Yunho.

Namja menawan itu berjalan menuju kursi Yunho dengan ragu tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan saat sampai di samping Yunho, namja menawan itu sudah ditarik Yunho untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Yunho memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Kau tahu, mereka berhasil menjalankan tugas mereka" bisik Yunho, " Salah satu dari mereka tadi menelponku dan mengatakan jika yeoja itu bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari Jepang dan terlihat jika wanita Jepang itu mengancamnya, mereka juga mengatakan tidak hanya kita yang berusaha menghancurkan keluarga yeoja itu tapi wanita Jepang itu juga terlihat memiliki masalah dengan yeoja itu" jelas Yunho.

"Aku awalnya sangat tidak setuju dengan rencanamu menyuruh mereka berpura-pura tapi malah mereka menjalankan rencana itu dengan baik" ujar namja menawan itu dengan suara yang dingin dan datar, dia juga merasa risih karena Yunho memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang wanita Jepang itu" ucap Yunho.

"Ani, biar aku saja dan kau cukup member tahu siapa nama wanita itu" tegas namja itu.

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku sudah menurutimu untuk tidak ikut campur dan sekarang aku hanya ingin mencari informasi tentang orang yang juga mempunyai niat yang sama dengan kita, hanya itu saja Yunho"

"Hah baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu" ujar Yunho lemah, " nama wanita itu adalah…."

Brakkk

"Hyung kau…..Uppss mian jika aku menganggu kalian, silahkan lanjutkan saja" orang yang tiba-tiba membuka ruang kerja Yunho pergi saat melihat Yunho dengan seseorang, niatnya untuk mengajak Yunho makan siang sirna sudah.

Yunho menatap geram pintu ruangannya yang sudah tertutup dan mengutuk dalam hati orang yang sudah menganggu momentnya bersama seseorang yang dicintainya, sedangkan namja yang berada di pangkuan Yunho menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Sial, jika bukan karena hyung yang menyuruhku datang ke kantor ini pasti aku lebih memilih tidur di rumah. Arrrgh Jung Yunho brengsek, aku akan memukul wajah tampanmu itu jika semua dendamku terbalaskan' umpat namja menawan itu sadis.

 **TBC or END**

 **Ahhh ff ini sudah sangat lama sekali tidak di lanjut, mian karena Metha kemarin ada kesibukan di dunia Real dan membantu Yuuki eonni menyelesaikan ff kolaborasi yang berjudul Pain of Love.**

 **Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini atau sudah dilupakan** **saking lamanya tidak update.**

 **Maafkan Metha yang tidak bersalah ini…hihihi, ah iya di chap ini ada karakter baru yang Metha masukkan dan sebenarnya nama Inoue Asari itu adalah nama Jepang Metha #tidakadayangnanya.**

 **Hanya ini yang bisa Metha berikan di chap Ini, maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan dan kurang memuaskan dan kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan feelnya ketika membaca. Sekali lagi maaf**

 **Ahh jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kalian bisa inbok metha di facebook, ini nama facebook Metha (Metha Sari).**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview ff ini, nama kalian tidak dapat disebutkan satu-satu tapi semua itu sangat berharga untuk Metha.**

 **Di chap sebelum-sebelumnya ada review dari Guest yang mengatakan jika ff Mask ini mirip dengan ff lain, jika kalian melihat ada kemiripan tolong beritahu Metha, karena Metha tidak tahu ff mana yang dikatakan mirip dengan Mask. Metha bukanlah plagiat bahkan Metha tidak pernah meremake ff orang lain, ini murni milik Metha sendiri.**

 **#Gomawo Chingudeul#Saranghae#boww**

 **Palembang, 02 Februari 2016**

 **Metha Sari**


End file.
